Synthetic vision systems (SVS) have been utilized in aircraft since the late 1970's. Synthetic vision systems are intended to improve cockpit situational awareness. For example, situations having poor visibility (e.g., bad weather, fog, night conditions, etc.) may benefit from use of SVS. The SVS may work in conjunction with a camera, one or more databases stored on board an aircraft, one or more databases stored off the aircraft, global positioning systems (GPS), and the like.
In all cases, synthetic vision is currently either on or off. Put simply, this means that the flight crew sees either a digitally created “synthetic” view in the on state or a non-enhanced view in the off state. There is no gradient with which to adjust synthetic enhancements to real-time views. Additionally, there is no gradient with which to adjust synthetic enhancements to real-time views when shown in combination with additional data displays such as, for example, weather.